


All Shook Up

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Las Vegas, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: It was monsters and magic and nothing they had ever trained for. Or how Clint & Natasha deal with a much more personal kind of trick.





	All Shook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jamelia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia/pseuds/jamelia) for pointing out the dangers of indestructible rings on a previous fic and to [Crazy4Orcas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/pseuds/Crazy4Orcas) for the cheerleading and quick beta. :)
> 
> I am pretty sure this is not what Romanoff13 was envisioning with her prompt 'we woke up hungover in Vegas and why are we wearing wedding rings?', but, well, since when do muses listen?

He awoke to the sound of Natasha's voice and the feel of her elbow poking him in the ribs.

"Nnngh."

"Clint, what is that on your hand?"

He groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes to find everything looking sort of fuzzy. "What?"

"On your hand." She sighed in frustration as he raised his bare right hand and stared at it quizzically. "Your other hand."

Lifting it to his face, he peered at it groggily. "A ring? Huh."

She held up her left hand, and it took him a moment to realize her ring finger also had a silver ring on it, one that matched his own. 

He frowned as he sat up. "Just how much did we drink last night?"

"I don't…" Her face screwed up in confusion. "I don't think we drank that much at all. I had a vodka tonic, but it was heavy on tonic, light on vodka. You?"

He thought about it. "I nursed a whiskey, neat. It was my one and only drink all night."

"Do you think we were drugged?" she asked.

"Who would drug us and then…" He paused and looked at the rings on their fingers again, their full meaning finally penetrating. "Did we get married?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "We're naked in a hotel room in Vegas, have matching rings, and no memory of what happened last night. All signs point to yes."

He flopped back down on the bed and covered his face with both hands, only to draw back his left hand when he felt the warmed metal of the ring against his skin. "Fuck. We're married."

When his exclamation was met with nothing but silence, he dared a look at Natasha, only to find her staring at him with an expression he couldn't quite read.

"I didn't mean…" He stopped mid-sentence and snagged her hand - the one _with_ the ring. "You know what I meant. I'd have married you years ago if you'd have let me. But this… this is not what I wanted. Or anything that I planned."

"I know. On both counts," she assured him, linking their fingers together briefly. 

He looked at her doubtfully. "You sure?"

"Yes." She offered him a small lopsided smile before leaning over and giving him a lingering kiss. "So what do you think happened?”

His face screwed up as he thought about it. "Tony?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "He wouldn't drug us. He'd want us to remember it so he could rub it in."

"You never know. He's the kind who'd videotape it just to make sure."

"Still, it doesn't feel like something he'd do."

"As much as I hate to admit it, no, you’re right, it doesn't. So not Tony." He paused. "Thor? His Asgardian mead would definitely be strong enough to knock us out."

"Yes, but this doesn't feel like something he'd do either."

"Who the fuck would arrange to drug us only to secretly marry us? It makes no sense," he said, tugging frustratedly at the mysterious ring. It didn't budge. "Shit. It won't come off."

She worked at her own ring. "Mine either."

"At all?"

"No. I can twist it around the base of my finger," she said, demonstrating. "But it won't slide up, not even slightly."

He tried with his own ring and came up with the same results. "What the fuck? Magic?"

She frowned. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Clint's eyes narrowed and he suddenly looked very, very deadly. "Asgardian mead and magical rings. Sound like the work of anyone we might know?" 

"Loki?" she ventured. "Do you really think --"

"I don't know," Clint said, swinging his legs out of bed and searching for his boxers. "But there's only one way to find out."

\---

An hour later, they were ensconced in the sunken living room of Tony's hotel suite, being fussed over by Pepper while waiting for Thor to show up. 

Tony had been fully briefed on the situation and -- after a few minutes crowing about the unexpected nuptials and being chastised by Pepper -- he had gotten down to work. He currently had JARVIS scanning all security footage and stills from the local wedding chapels for Clint's or Natasha's likeness.

"Friends! I am sorry I was delayed," Thor announced upon his arrival. "I have just had word from Heimdall -"

"That Loki is on Earth," Clint finished dryly. "We know."

Thor looked at them, puzzled. "How, when I myself only just found out?"

Natasha and Clint held up their hands with the matching rings.

Thor shook his head, confused. "I do not understand."

"Seems we were drugged last night and then married," Clint supplied. 

"Then congratulations are in order?" Thor asked tentatively, as he looked from Clint to Natasha and back again.

"Not quite. We think Loki did something," Natasha said. "Stark's checking security footage from last night to see if there's anything solid for us to go on."

"Got it! There!" Tony exclaimed, swinging around to project the image from his tablet onto the hotel wall. "Right there. Does that young Elvis resemble anyone we know? Sonofabitch even winks at the camera."

"Do we think it's legal?" Natasha asked, and Clint shot her a look which she ignored, her gaze staying firmly on Tony. "Stark?"

"Maybe? I could get my lawyers on it, but the letter of the law on marriages in Vegas is pretty murky. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it's probably binding. On the other hand, an annulment is easy enough to get if you want one," he said, shrugging.

"No," Natasha said firmly 

Stark raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No. No annulment," she confirmed. 

Tony turned to Clint, who by this time was grinning from ear to ear. "Legolas?"

"You heard the lady. The marriage stays."

"The marriage stays, but the rings have got to go," Natasha said. "If one of us jammed a finger in battle or had another injury it could be catastrophic."

"Nevermind how it will mess with the balance on my pull," Clint added.

"And we can't have that." Tony clapped his hands together and looked around at the assembled Avengers. "Ok, so… Anyone have any suggestions on how to remove magically bound rings?"


End file.
